as we are
by Mason-langer
Summary: my next chapter of my left to burn story line.


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatrual

same as last, this is the next chapter. told from Dean's P.O.V.

as we are

I away up to the sound laughing.Ruby and Sam are laughing loud.

"what's up you two"

"nothing just a good laugh" Ruby pulls her hat over eyes.

"my turn get some sleep" Sam rolls over and goes to sleep. I reach over amd knock the hat off her.

"what's your game"

"my what"

"your game what do you think will happen"

"I have my cut from the robberies 10,000 that's them I am worth and we're in this together"

"how do you figure"

"Lillth needs your land and she can't make good on her word till then, Alaister will put a bullet in my back and yours if he get's behind you" Ruby picks her hat up.

"if you are trying to dtive a wedge between us-"

"I am simply saying the facts if you want that's on you" Ruby rolls over goes and to sleep. I check my gun and keep it on Ruby. I doze off some time in the night and come to in the morning. Yellow eyes is standing over me.

"go away" Yellow eyes walk over to his horse and goes to the head of a growing group. I look over Sam and Ruby talking. I get on my horse and trot over to them.

"...just remember what I said they don't care" Ruby heads toward Bobby.

"what was talking about"

"Yellow eyes and Alaister the'll kill us"

"what she been fillin' your head with" Sam slams a piece of paper into my chest. "Crowley and Masters cattle co."

"we are in the way they'll kill us if they get the chance, she's an ex-confedrate, a thief and killer, but she isn't a liar"

we make good time in the day as the sun goes down. we set our camp again Bobby makes a fire and we cook some of our supplies.

"how much father to Topeka is it two days ride three ?"

"closer to three then two I guess" Bobby throws another log on the fire

"we got any way supplies for that long"

"if we don't Dean and Sam should be able to hunt it they are marksmen after all" Alaister looks over to Sam and walks off toward his horse. I lean in toward Sam.

"what did you them to get on this posse"

"that you and him are marksmen"

"Sammy" Yellow eyes stirs in his sleep.

"we will talk later about this okay now sleep" Alaister sits down and pulls out rifle.

"sleep kid I got this"

"No thanks" Alaister points his at me. Bobby pulls out a shotgun

"don't do that you Jayhawkers gave the union a bad name"

"you hear this she's not even American dad was a mexican mom was German"

Ruby rolls over and looks at Alaister "*Ich werde dich zur holle schicken"

*I will send thee to hell

"what you say"

"i'll never tell" Ruby smiles and goes back to looking at the sky.

Alaister puts his gun down and rolls over.

"I thought you were born in kansas"

"Sam"

"I was but being the kid of two immgrants doesn't endear you to people"

"Sam get some sleep"

"what's your game"

"poker I enjoy a good card"

"game your game what do you want"

"to die of old age you"

"funny"

"I wanted out of this invested evething in a firm in new york gun maker sounded smart then 1873 happened"

"the depression some say we're still in it"

"I have ten cents to my name"

"you had to go back to robbery"

"wasn't by choice I don't want go out like Archie Clement, shot to death"

"what about the robbery and your name your mother was German"

"A I am here to kill that Jayhawker Alaister my crew has my cut B my dad Mexcian, the Alamo, Kansas is two state over from Texas"

"so he didn't want to put with Anti-Mexcian's so he took his wifes name Wade"

"Walde we drop the L"

"we were in infantry Sam and me, Gatling gun crew not muskets"

"you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn could you"

"you any better"

"I don't have a gun"

"come with me" Ruby gets up and walks into the forest, I chase after her rifle in, a few feet away she is standing next to a tree.

"try hitting this from where your standing" I raise my rifle and aim up the tree, the shot goes wide.

"good shot if you we're trying to remove the bark one shoot at time, calm down and a little more to the left" I aim up and pull the lever throwing a spent casing to the ground. this time hitting closer to centre.

"now hit the same spot"

"I don't think that's something I can do"

"don't shoot"

"fine"

Ruby walks over and pulls out my pistol, putting two shots into the tree then handing pistol back.

"like so"

"alright why not shot me and get away"

"if you have an advantage waiting for it to have the greatest impact don't use for sake of using it" I fire a round into the tree and hit near the first shot.

"good shot pretty good...for a yankee"

"shall we go back before everyone wakes up" we walk back to camp and get some sleep. the next morning Bobby rides up next me.

"coulda swore I heard gun shots last night"

"only ever learned how to use a pistol and a gatling gun"

"ask someone who want shot you, if g

they chance"

"I think she was honest she here to kill him" I point to Alaister

"don't say I didn't warn you" Alaister stops as the we come to head of a trail.

"alright folks we have to use thw trail up ahead to get to Topeka-"

"and"

"and the trail is known for bandit and robbery most people go around"

"and you know this"

Ruby smile. "who do think was one of the people making this trail known that"

"at least she's honest"

"let's get a move on daylight is waste"

Alaister wheels around toward the trail and moves down it. I check my gun and keep Ruby in my line of sight. Sam moves up toward her.

"so what's up here"

"bandits, ex-rebels as you know"

"yeah I kinda guessed that one"

"and a few killers"

"whats the difference between you and them" Ruby gives me a look over her shoulder.

"the difference Dean is that I just rob people I come upz on people with my gun take there money leave, what I call "killers" will just shot you dead then pick your corpse clean, I have morals" Alaister chuckles to himself.

"they don't understand now the worsest one is Lucifer"

"Lucifer as in-"

"the devil yeah he'll scalp you he doesn't care if your dead when he starts either" I see Sam and Bobby cock there guns.

"ain't gettin' my hair"

"you trying to scare us or something"

"just make you aware" the minute the sentace ends a gun shot goes off and Sam's horse hits the ground.

"Ambush !" we all jump down off our horse and find cover. Ruby trys to help Sam. I duck behind the dead horse with them.

"you got the keys"

"so you can escape"

"have I lied yet" I toss her the key, once her hands are free Sam hands her a gun. she look at Alaister.

"Later"

"I have your word that I hope" gunshots ring, another group is coming toward. Ruby and I push the dead horse off Sam's leg. she jumps to her feet and shot at the on coming, a bullet goes though her stomach.

"I am out !" I toss Bobby a gun and throw my arm over Sam. Ruby is ground cluching her stomach.

"just go" Bobby runs amd helps her to her feet.

"go !" we make our way into a ravine the shooting slows down, until it disappears all together. we make camp and decide against lighting a fire. Bobby tends to wounds.

"your lucky" Ruby gives Bobby a dirty a look.

"getting shot isn't lucky in my book"

"how's the leg"

"full of pain, I hope we get outta here before we run into them again"

"they didn't shot her"

"what"

"there are ways to tell the bullet enter next to her spine, one inch more to the right we have a corpse"

"who was behind you" Ruby looks over to Yellow eyes and Alaister.

"just those two"

"did I hear you accuse me something,

"yeah shooting me in the back" Alaister gets up with his gun in hand.

"perhaps I should finish the job then"

"and us"

"you are in the way of progress because you simply won't leave and she is robbing the money we need to modernize, you two I would have shot at the first chance I had" Yellow eyes stands up.

"we're in the middle no where let's just shot 'em and be done"

"time for the cuff's to go back on"

"fine then"

"your think getting away from me is that easy" we all look around, a man walks toward us.

"Lucifer I take it"

"there a toll to cross this trail you gonna pay up"

"do we have a choice"

"six of you"

"or you could just kill these four and we go separate ways" Lucifer whistle loudly several people walk into our view guns out.

"none of are getting out here" Lucifer pulls out a knife.

"who's first" Bobby slowly pulls out his gun and shots one of the men. a gun fight breaks out.

"who's side are you on"

"the one that hasn't shot me yet" I give Ruby a gun. we all open fire on the group once it end's, Yellow eyes and Alaister turn there guns us.

"almost expected this outcome"

"2 grand split two ways goes farther then 2 and half split five ways" Alaister shots Bobby in chest. we all start to shot bullets goe every where. Sam, me and Ruby crowd behind a rock.

"now what do we do"

"they have to reload at some point"

"I got an idea, hey Alaister Yellow eye still with you"

"yeah" I jump and shot Yellow eyes in the head.

"Yellow eyes ain't with us any more" Alaister shot more bullets into the rock.

"what was that about"

"rules of warfare if an advantage shows it self wait for the greatest impact, if there is no advantage create one"

"piss off Alaister into using all his bullets"

"give me my knife I got this" Sam hands the knife off to her.

"thanks Sam" she jumps up and throws the knife into Alaister's shoulder. she then sits down on a bed roll, Alaister pulls the knife out. I stand over him.

"there are laws against attacking a US marshel"

"even you" Alaister stands up. we all stay up till the sun raise.


End file.
